Another Side
by Sapphire3
Summary: Set after OOTP, Harry Potter has turned to others to help him to get over 's death. His other side is realeased and he finds out that some people are not what they seem. Rated PG13 for safety


Disclaimer- All characters belong to JK Rowling, except those which you don't recognise

........

A 16 year old boy was sat on his bed, staring downwards at the sheets. Some may have thought that these were perticuarly interesting sheets, but it was not these which had entranced the Potter boy. His thoughts were instead occupied with the same image of his godfather Sirius falling through the veil a couple of weeks ago. The same image revolved around his mind, and it almost seemed to Harry that he was back there, watching him fall helplessly through the veil. But this time something odd happened. Something which he hadn't seen before. This time as Sirius realised what was happening, instead of the shocked look on his face he instead turned to look at Harry, his gaze boaring through Potter's eyes. It almost seemed as if he was trying to see through to his soul, his very feelings. And then he mouthed one single word. "Black".

At the first Harry thought that he must be referring to his hate of his dark family, a sort of uttering of revenge against them. Maybe Sirius wanted to say that they had caused this, it was because of them that their line had ended, that there family was no more. But the more Harry watched it, the more he saw Sirius staring at him, as though he was telling Harry that he was black. But Harry was a Potter, not a Black, so it must mean something else. Did he think that Harry was a black wizard, a traitor, on the dark side?

_How could he, it was ridiculous, that would never happen_, Harry tried to reassure himself.

But was it? He had to admit that some of the dark spells did seem alluring to him. Even the unforgivables.

A sudden fluttering interrupted his thoughts, as an owl passed through the window, a letter attached. He slowly got to his feet and took the letter, sitting back down to read it.

Harry,

You know something. You're not telling us. What is going on? We will come to get you soon. And remember don't blame yourself.

OOTP

How could they say don't blame yourself? They could have no idea what he was feeling, but most of all how did they know about Sirius' last word?

Spies. Mind reading, the thought instantly shot into his mind. They don't trust me. It's just as Sirius said, the think I'm a black wizard. They think I'm a traitor. How can I be their friend, their saviour when they don't even trust me? Maybe I should live up to their thoughts, just to show them. They don't know what I can do, Ron and Hermione don't even seem to know who I am anymore. They don't know what I do each night, when I leave this house. They can't watch me I've made sure of that. I have changed. Maybe I am becoming black.

And with a quick glance at his watch, he turned and left, quietly leaving the house and making his way towards the park. As he approached, three people turned their heads and looked at him, nodding as if they knew him. Harry walked over to them, returning their nods of greeting and looking down at what they had for tonight.

Wizards and witches were not as rare as his aunt and uncle seemed to think, and he had managed to find these 3 one night during his walks in the park. They introduced him to their activities, and they didn't judge him. He had fun with them and he could be himself, so they became friends. There were 2 girls, Kaia and Ana, and 1 other guy, Chris. They were all skaters, especially Kaia, who was really good, and they had introduced him to the, less sport, more lifestyle.

They had also introduced him to what he did each night.

"What do we have then?"

"The usual. Couple of Smirnoff, and some whisky." Kaia replied

"Good." Harry nodded

Kaia passed him a cigarette, and Harry took it, quickly lighting it before taking a long drag.

"Shall we get down to business then?" said Ana.

"Yeh, why not."

Kaia opened the first bottle of Smirnoff, and their night started.


End file.
